darksydephilfandomcom-20200215-history
DSPStreetFighter
'''DSPStreetFighter '''was a channel that Phil created dedicated to fighting game footage; he uploaded match footage, training montages, walkthroughs, instructional videos, and more! After awhile he started just uploading the fighting game footage of his to his DSPGaming channel, along with the rest of his gameplay footage. Videos #SSF4 Tutorial Videos #Hori Joystick Comparisons #TTT2 - LPaying W/My Wang Online #TTT2 Online Ranked Gameplay - Paul/King #Dead or Alvie Story Mode playthrough #Street Fighter x Tekken Day 0 Casuals #MvC Origins: MvC1 Ranked Matches MADNES #MvC Origins: MvC1 MORE Ranked Matches MADNESS #TTT2 Character Customization #TTT2 Fan Appriciation Matches #Persona 4 Arena Arcade Mode gamplay #SDoul Calibur V STory Mode playtrhough #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Fight Lab gameplay #Skullgirls Story Mode gameplay #TTT2 Arcade Mode Gameplay #Daed or Alive Arcade Mode gameplay #SFxT - 2nd Set Online MP (laggy) Matches #Soul Calibur V Arcade Mode gameplay #Persona 4 Arena - Tutorial Gameplay #UMvC3 Aracade Mode gameplay #SFxT Trial Mode gameplay #SFxT Arcade Mode gameplay #SFxT - 1st Set Online MP Matches #SF 3SOE Aracade Mode Gameplay #TTT2 Other Modes gameplay #KOF13 Arcade Mode Gameplay #KOF XIII Story Mode playthrough #Persona 4 Arena Challenge Mode Gameplay #Dead or Alvie 5 Combat Training gameplay #UMvC3 Mission Mode gameplay #TTT2 Practice Mode Gameplay #Mortal Kombat Ladder Mode #Mortal Kombat Story Mode #Mortal Kombat Tag Team Ladder gameplay #MK9 Rain and Freddy online play #Mortal Kombat Challenge Tower gameplay #Mortal Kombat Day 1 Casuals #Mortal Kombat Online Gameplay #Mortal Kombat DLC Gameplay #SSF4AE - Arcade Mode Gameplay #SSF4AE - In the Lab w/the New Challengers #SSF4 AE Evil Ryu MADNESS #SF3 3SOE CT Online gameplay 8-31-11 #UFGT7 Candiud Footage #SF3 3SOE player 1st Player Matches #MvC3 In the Lab w/DSP #SF3 3SOE CT Online gameplay 8-30-11 #SF3 3SOE Trials #SF3 3SOE Arcade gameplay #Gaming Etc. Tournament 8-21-11 #MvC3 Offline Casuals 3-25-11 #MvC3 DLC - Jill & Shuma Footage #Games Etc. Tournament 7-17-11 #UFGT7 Super Turbo Footage #Connection 2011 Tournament Footage #Waterbury CT MvC3 Tourney June 2011 #UFGT7 Mystery Tournament Footage #Games Etc. SSF4 AE Tournament 6-19-11 #Games Etc. Tournament 6-12-11 #MvC3 Offline Casuals 4-8-11 #MvC3 Offline Casuals 4-2-11 #MvC3 Online play, 1st Set #SSF4 Vernon Tourney Practice MADNESS 7-17-10 #SSF4 Fei Long Madness #SSF4 Juri MADNESS Episode 2 #SSF4 UNEMPLOYMENT MADNESS Series #Final Round '11 - SSF4 Teams #Winter Brawl 2011 #Winterr Brawl '11 SSF4 gameplay #Winter Bral '11 MvC3 gameplay #Mortal Kombat 9 Demo Gameplay #MvC3 Horrendous Lag Online Causals 3-3-11 #MvC3 Launch Day Offline #PnT MvC3 Launch Tournament #Mortal Komb at Demo Versus Gameplay #SSF4 Fan Appreciation Matches 1-11-11 #SSF4 MORE Ranked Matches 7-3-10 #SSF4 - More Tourney Mode 6-20 #SSF4 Tournament MOde Debut Gameplay #MvC3 Character Tutorials #MvC3 Basics Tutorial Series #MvC3 Arcade Mode playthrough #SBO ST Quals Toruney 1 #SBO ST Quals Tourney 3 #Waterbury SSF4 Tourney 7-11-10 #SB O ST Quals Tourney 2 #Final Round '11 Super Turbo Footage #Final round '11 - MvC3 Teams #MvC3 Offline Casuals 2-20-11 #MvC3 Offline Casuals 2-19-11 #SSF4 Cody Shitty Online Gameplay #SSF4 k- Dudley MADNESS (Mr. Diddles!) #SSF4 Juri MADNESS #SSF4 - Guile MADNESS #SSF4 - Dan Madness #SSF4 - Hakan MADNESS #SSF4 - Martial ARts MADNESS Series #SSF4 Arcade Mode Playthroughs #SSF4 - Dee Jay Madness #SSF4 Character Trials #PlayNTrade SSF4 Launch Tournament Footage #SSF4 Offline Casuals Set 1 #SSF4 Endless Mode Gameplay Debut #SSF4 Launch Day Casuals #SSF4 Team Battle gameplay #SBO ST Practice 4-17-10 #SBO ST Casuals 5-1 #SSF4 Ranked Matches 6-6-10 #Mad Catz Joystick Comparisons Serieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN5Jwdyi4rU&list=PL68C0114EB0BCADCB Category:Channel Category:Gameplay Channel Category:Archive Channel